


(te)amo|(te)quila

by chocolaticida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaticida/pseuds/chocolaticida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto no puede criticarle nadie: Es Enjolras quien lo aborda, el primero que le habla después del autoimpuesto silencio para tratar de conservar dignidad y el poco amor propio que todavía le queda, y es Enjolras quien lo obliga a encontrar su ojos, agachándose hasta que sus rostros están, si distantes, alineados.</p><p>- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(te)amo|(te)quila

**Author's Note:**

> Yo estoy en pruebas finales. No sé qué estoy haciendo con esto. No sé que hago con mi vida. PERO LES MIS *se sube a una barricada y grita hasta desmayarse*

Esto no puede criticarle nadie: Es Enjolras quien lo aborda, el primero que le habla después del autoimpuesto silencio para tratar de conservar dignidad y el poco amor propio que todavía le queda, y es Enjolras quien lo obliga a encontrar su ojos, agachándose hasta que sus rostros están, si distantes, alineados.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – pregunta con gentileza, y no por Grantaire exactamente es que agrega, duro: - A solas.

Grantaire, demasiado sobrio para controlar sus nervios y sólo apenas comprendiendo lo que se le ha pedido, asiente. Enjolras le sonríe como el sol saliendo. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Ni siquiera recuerda estar nervioso hasta que Courfeyrac le quita la botella de las manos, con expresión aún como pidiendo disculpas, pero alegre.

\- No lo hagas esperar.

Va a preguntar, _esperar a quién_ , pero Jehan lo levanta de la silla con esa fuerza que nadie sabe de dónde sale y lo empuja hasta la escalera.

Grantaire baja. Sigue caminando por instinto, ignorando las sonrisas de Musichetta y Bossuet tras el bar, curiosas, porque han visto pasar a Enjolras antes, sonrojado de frío. Grantaire trata de atrapar todos sus rizos dentro del gorro y abre la puerta con la cadera, hasta que alguien la coge por él y, ah, Enjolras.

Se miran en silencio hasta que Enjolras deja ir la puerta y lo sigue hasta detenerse a pocos pasos de ella. Grantaire prende un cigarro para no tener que hablar primero, torpe de sobriedad, hundido en su abrigo, chaqueta, gorro, guantes.

\- Asumo que no me has estado hablando porque Courfeyrac dijo la verdad. Sé que no querías que lo supiera e imagino que ya te habrá pedido disculpas.

Grantaire se encoge alrededor del cigarro, pero asiente, porque Courfeyrac le ha pedido perdón practicamente con cada respiro. Enjolras lo imita poniendo sus manos frente a su boca para calentarlas con aliento.

\- Podríamos salir - dice, ignorando o de frentón sin notar que la mirada de Grantaire sobre él es tan alarmada como escéptica -. Llamémoslo un experimento. Combeferre insiste que necesito una distracción y Courfeyrac siempre está sugiriendo cosas por el estilo.

Grantaire siente la cabeza embotada y vacía al mismo tiempo.

\- No necesitas hacer todo lo que tus amigos dicen, ¿sabes? - no tiene idea por qué no se ha sacado la lengua aún. Debería callarse. Permanentemente.

Enjolras entorna los ojos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ellos - tiene la nariz enrojecida, y hunde la cabeza en el cuello de su suéter -. Seré honesto: La única razón por la que estoy considerando esto es porque no arriesgo una amistad contigo.

\- Me detestas - resume y trata de exigir una explicación a esta locura al mismo tiempo.

\- Tanto como tú a mí - contesta como de una estocada. Lo fuerza a encontrar sus ojos, pero su sonrisa es gentil.

\- No te odio. En lo más absoluto - se limita a recordarle, mordiéndose la lengua para no caer en la estupidez de decir, _te amo, estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti, énfasis en estúpido, enamorado del santo de las causas perdidas y en qué, exactamente, me convierte eso._

Se pone tan rojo que le duele la cara y sabe que se sonroja a manchas, un lado más rojo, feo e inusual, pero Enjolras lo sigue mirando como si no hubiese nada particular en su rostro, para bien o para mal.

\- Odias todo lo que es importante para mí - pero no suena completamente seguro, casi como una pregunta.

Grantaire traga saliva y fuma el resto del cigarro antes de contestar: - Odio que te arriesgues por gente a la que no le importa. Temo... - _que estás perdiendo tu precioso tiempo en algo inútil y peligroso_ -, temo. Por ti, por todos. Por todo. Soy un cobarde, después de todo. Eso lo sabes.

La expresión de Enjolras es toda escéptica. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, aprieta las manos en sus costados, tratando de crear calor.

Grantaire podría ofrecer su abrigo, pero apenas se atreve a mirarlo. Prende otro cigarro con la colilla del anterior.

\- No me vas a decir ahora que estás de acuerdo con nuestras políticas - su tono es sarcástico y eso le saca una sonrisa.

\- No en lo específico. No creo en la gente, como ya sabes, ni en la sociedad, ni en la bondad humana, ni en el cambio... - se le ataja un poco la voz en la vergüenza, sintiéndose desnudo y demasiado despierto, _demasiado sobrio_ -. Pero creo que eres la única persona en el mundo que realmente daría todo por mejorar las cosas. Es por eso que tengo una vaga ambición de ser útil para el grupo. ¿O qué crees que hago aquí?

Enjolras es lejos demasiado inocente para que se le ocurra que va sólo a mirarlo y oírlo, aunque la verdad es que sólo un poco es por eso. Les Amis son sus amigos, sus hermanos. Moriría por ellos, es verdad, pero así por ser, preferiría no tener que hacerlo.

\- Ya veo - dice, demasiado fuerte, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Luego se pasa un nudillo por el rostro, Grantaire no puede ver su expresión -. Entonces... no sé cuál es exactamente el protocolo.

Está decidido. Ya se oye como para prenderle fuego a algo. Grantaire conoce esa voz. Grantaire _adora_ esa voz, lo suficiente para bañarse en gasolina.

\- ¿Comida y una película? - se atreve, esforzándose hasta llegar a una sonrisa -. Déjamelo a mí.

\- Eso me ha fallado antes - contesta con un bufido y aunque no parece decirlo con intención, ambos se quedan callados de golpe. 

Grantaire tira el cigarro al suelo y lo pisa, tragándose toda frase acerca de Barriere Du Maine y sus artesanos que están instalando puestos de madrugada y sacándolos a medianoche, medio muertos en vida, demasiado cansados para quejarse, demasiado desesperados para arriesgarse. La mitad son ciegos o deformes y no logran encontrar otro trabajo. Compartir su licor y sus juegos de cartas con Grantaire es lo que más harán por la causa.

Pero Enjolras le dirá que está siendo cínico, que no espera suficiente de la gente, que está justificando su pereza y su vicio y la verdad es que lo está, siempre lo está.

\- No volveré a fallarte – miente, en cambio, porque Enjolras levanta la vista lentamente hacia él y la luz fría de la tarde lo hace ver particularmente humano y a Grantaire le gustaría creer que dice la verdad -. Una comida y una película. A menos que te estés arrepintiendo.

Se muerde el labio por dentro sin estar seguro de qué respuesta quiere, pero Enjolras agita la cabeza.

\- No puedo prometerte nada más - menciona, como aparte.

\- Lo haces por Combeferre, lo sé - dice, sin pretender hacerlo con sorna, pero Enjolras se sonroja y endereza la espalda para darse altura, como si no le sacara dos cabezas a la mitad del mundo.

\- ¿Mañana es muy pronto?

Grantaire prende otro cigarro. ¿Qué va a decirle? Ahora mismo no sería demasiado pronto.

\- Tengo un amigo que trabaja en Rue... - lista la dirección de un viejo teatro. Enjolras lo mira con ofensiva sorpresa, Grantaire se ríe -. Nos podemos juntar en una plaza que hay cerca. Está...

\- Sé dónde está. Quiero decir - hace un gesto sin sentido que Grantaire sólo ve por el rabillo del ojo -. Hay un quiosco. Podemos juntarnos allí.

Se le hace un abrupto nudo en el estómago y por un instante tiene en la punta de la lengua una serie de declaraciones patéticas: _Si me dejas plantado, no voy a sobrevivir_ . Afortunadamente, Enjolras asiente para sí mismo y regresa a la puerta al instante, distrayéndolo.

\- Entonces. Nos vemos - duda. A Grantaire se le escapa una risa corta, ahogada, al oírlo.

\- Nos vemos, Enjolras.

(Grantaire está tan concentrado en alejarse hacia al Corinthe sin tragarse el cigarro que no ve a Enjolras empujando la puerta en lugar de tirarla.)

*

Se acaban encontrando en el camino al quiosco y tras el más incómodo intercambio de saludos, Grantaire lo guía hasta el restaurante sin atreverse a decir otra palabra. La calzada es angosta, así que Enjolras le sigue un paso atrás y lo único que puede ver es lo que quedó marcado en su retina al instante, su cabello recogido, una bufanda roja, pantalones negros.

\- No sé qué estaba esperando - es lo primero que Enjolras dice al pararse en frente de un portal de casa, rodeado de pizarras con dibujos a tiza. Cuando Grantaire se vuelve a mirarlo, está sonriendo.

\- Puede que haya preguntado qué te gustaría - va a agregar que le preguntó a Combeferre y confirmó que efectivamente había sugerido algo del tipo, y genuinamente no le importa, de verdad. Si Combeferre le dijera a Grantaire que se tirara de un edificio, probablemente lo haría, empezando porque Combeferre es probablemente la persona más buena del planeta. Insistió por más de quince minutos que Enjolras jamás hace nada que no quiera hacer (cosa que Grantaire ya sabe, pero es dificil convencerse estando en esta situación) y al final, con tono resignado, se había limitado a listarle lo que Enjolras no puede comer.

Enjolras lo está mirando raro, probablemente porque se ha quedado de pie frente a la puerta como un idiota, así que avanza, mordiéndose el labio. Enjolras, tras él, murmura bajito, - Gracias.

Es un local de comida italiana con opciones vegetarianas, si sabes qué pedir. Grantaire conoce de paso a dos cocineros que trabajan allí y es amigo de una mesera, Floréal, que lo saluda levantando las cejas. Enjolras no se da cuenta, para variar, o lo ignora, porque acepta sentarse junto a la ventana sin reaccionar ni a eso ni a la vela que les ponen en medio

\- En retrospectiva fue una excelente idea - _porque matarte es aterradoramente fácil y ahora voy a tener pesadillas_ -. Tienes algunas alergias que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Enjolras se encoge de hombros en el mismo movimiento que se quita la chaqueta, cara arrugada.

\- No suelo comer fuera, así que no es realmente un problema.

¿No sería eso irónico? Que enfrentara a la policía, senadores y todo tipo de neo-nazis, para que le acabe matando un maní.

Grantaire se esfuerza en no reír, secándose el sudor de las manos en los vaqueros. Nota que tiene una mancha de pintura cerca del tobillo, pero el mantel lo cubre. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta Enjolras? No es que Enjolras esté realmente interesado.

(Pero Combeferre tiene un punto: Enjolras nunca hace lo que no quiere hacer.)

\- ¿Quieres ordenar? - pregunta, voz aguda. A eso Enjolras lo mira curioso, pero se concentra en la carta. Decide en pasta al pesto y cuando Floréal pregunta, Grantaire dice, - lo mismo. El que hacen aquí es fantástico. Y una soda. ¿Dos? Sodas.

\- ¿No vas a pedir vino? - no es exactamente crítico, pero hay algo de desconfianza en su tono. Grantaire agita la cabeza rápido.

No va a tentar al destino.

\- No pega con la comida - miente con su mejor sonrisa, que, considerando la expresión de Enjolras, es terrible.

Floréal los deja con Enjolras frunciendo el ceño y jugando con la servilleta de tela con el aire de alguien que sabe exactamente como se ocupan. Le tienta preguntar si sabe cómo usar diez cubiertos y si le serviría de algo a los niños de África aprender eso, pero se resiste, más que nada porque los nervios no le dejan hablar.

\- Así que - logra balbucear al mismo tiempo que Enjolras dice, - Entonces...

\- Tú primero - ofrece de inmediato, gesticulando hacia él -. Es probable que lo que tengas que decir sea más importante.

\- No necesariamente - frunce el ceño. Grantaire es lo peor. Literalmente lo peor.

\- No iba a decir nada, la verdad, así que... - se ríe, nervioso e incómodo.

Enjolras arruga el rostro y se ve un poco ridículo, pero ridículo y todo la luz de la ventana parece estar tratando de iluminar su mejor ángulo. Y puede que Grantaire esté tratando de memorizar su rostro para pintarlo luego, pero en la lista de cosas que se está tragando esa es la menos importante.

\- Siempre tienes algo que decir - apunta Enjolras, finalmente, con una esquina del labio en subida -. Usualmente en momentos inapropiados.

\- Eso no es... - trata, se ocupa en estirar el pañuelo de tela sobre sus piernas - ¿Cómo está Lamarque?

Lamarque es el jefe de Enjolras y Enjolras ama su trabajo sobre toda las cosas. Seguro querrá hablar de él. Siempre quiere hablar de él. Siempre habla de él y de su última intervención en el senado para callar a alguno de sus colegas, sin realmente lograr ser muy efectivo, porque es la paradoja de un político que también es una buena persona. A Grantaire le agrada Lamarque. Lo encuentra un iluso aún más grande que Enjolras, pero le agrada.

\- ¿Te importa? - suena más extrañado que cruel, pero Grantaire se encoge más en su silla.

\- Jehan estaba trabajando en una entrevista, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo les ha ido?

El silencio se extiende hasta que Floréal regresa con las bebidas. Le aprieta a Grantaire el hombro antes de dejarlos. Deben verse tan terribles como imagina. Cuando se atreve a levantar la cara puede ver que sí, Enjolras parece irritado con la botella y luego con el vaso y la vela, y Grantaire vuelve a fijarse en sus manos antes de que le dé a él con esa mirada.

\- Bien - dice de pronto, sorprendiéndolo un poco -. Bastante bien. Bahorel tiene unos contactos con el movimiento transexual de...

Enjolras recuenta la extensión de dos planas que entrará en la revista, y puede ser un proyecto a mal traer que Jehan, Cosette y Courfeyrac redactan en su tiempo libre, pero logra hacerlo sonreír un poco. Grantaire siente de nuevo el estómago apretado y no se atreve a más que asentir y hacer preguntas que le hagan continuar hablando.

Floréal regresa con los platos y Grantaire le agradece quizá con demasiada vehemencia. Ella le sonríe hasta que Enjolras repite un - _gracias_ \- bastante seco.

Grantaire abre la boca para decirle que eso no era necesario, pero Enjolras luce lo suficientemente irritado sin ayuda. Esto es la farsa más ridícula en la que ha participado y ha participado en protestas de todo tipo. Acaba mordiendose la mejilla por dentro.

\- Esto es... bueno - murmura Enjolras al cabo de un momento. Grantaire lo observa, ojos fijos en su comida. Un mechón de su cabello se ha escapado de la coleta y está por caer al plato, pero no se da cuenta -. Es realmente delicioso.

Grantaire asiente, toma el tenedor, pero lo acaba levantando en el aire para llamar a Floréal, que sin necesidad de preguntar le trae una cerveza.

*

En el camino al cine hay una parada de buses. Grantaire se detiene allí y saca las entradas de su chaqueta.

\- Todavía puedes llamar a Combeferre. Te queda tiempo - lleva en su otra mano una bolsa con gran parte de su comida. Floréal le dio a Grantaire una mirada de lástima tan fuerte que casi se sintió halagado. Si viera a alguien como él con alguien como Enjolras un final funesto no le daría lástima, porque un premio de consuelo sigue siendo un premio.

\- Podemos ser amigos - dice Enjolras, mirando las entradas como si le ofendieran personalmente. Suena decidido, probablemente en el acto mismo de decidir "darle una oportunidad" a Grantaire.

Debería sentirse afortunado, pero es más como si se le hubiese abierto un agujero negro en el estómago.

\- Oh.

Enjolras se le acerca medio paso y busca sus ojos.

\- ¿Te decepciona eso? 

Grantaire se apura en sacudir la cabeza.

\- No - miente. Mayormente -. Al contrario. No pensé que... sería un honor, Enjolras. Ser tu amigo.

Lo que siente realmente es ganas de beberse el océano atlántico. Enjolras parece buscar algo en su cara, algo que no encuentra. Decencia, orgullo, honestidad, ese tipo de cosas, probablemente.

\- ¿Vas conmigo?

\- No - Grantaire se atreve, insolentemente, a coger sus manos y forzarlo a coger las entradas -. Te gustará la película, lo prometo.

\- Ese no es mi problema.

\- No hay ningún problema aquí. Sólo... - cuando suelta sus puños le parece estar soltando una cuerda -. Nos vemos en el Musain. Cuando nos... reunión. Eso.

\- Grant _aire_ \- pero Grantaire va dando torpes pasos atrás y Enjolras no lo sigue.

\- Sé que Combeferre no vive lejos de aquí. Llámalo. Dile hola de mi parte - propone, estúpido, agitando el brazo.

Enjolras le dedica una mirada furiosa, aún con las manos en el aire, rodeando las entradas con sus dedos delgados, pálidos.

Grantaire se gira antes de que su expresión lo delate. Lo que tampoco está demasiado lejos de allí es un bar. Nunca se está demasiado lejos de un bar. Es una de las reconfortantes certezas de la humanidad.

*

Courfeyrac lo llama por teléfono esa misma noche. Grantaire está de regreso en su apartamento, tirado en su sofá e inhalando cerveza.

\- Lo siento - se disculpa por enésima vez. Y continua repitiéndolo todo lo que Grantaire se demora en apagar su televisión.

\- Está bien. En serio. Sé que fue un accidente. Y nunca me hice ilusiones, Courf, recuerda con quién estás hablando.

\- No es... - Courfeyrac es sorprendentemente poco diplomático. Cuando necesita callarse algo, suele interrumpirse literalmente mordiéndose la lengua -. Deberías haberte hecho ilusiones. Te mereces ilusiones.

\- Las ilusiones son muy bonitas y también muy ficticias - se estira en el sofá, todavía incrédulo de que hace algunas horas tomó a Enjolras de las manos -. Puedo contar todo el día de hoy como una ilusión, si te hace sentir mejor. Enjolras fue muy... decente.

Courfeyrac hace un ruido como un ganso atragantándose.

\- Eso no me hace sentir mejor - asegura, ahogado - ¿Decente cómo?

\- Dijo que podíamos ser amigos.

\- Ouch.

\- Es más de lo que tenía ayer. Más de lo que pensé que iba a tener - no puede evitar sonar melancólico, aunque genuinamente le alegra haber ganado algo de la consideración de Enjolras. El problema es que no está seguro cómo lo hizo, y estar solo tampoco le hace sentir mejor - ¿Sabes si Joly tenía algo que hacer esta noche?

\- Te voy a buscar en diez minutos y lo averiguamos - propone Courfeyrac de inmediato -. Al menos déjame comprarte un trago. De verdad me siento terrible.

\- Eres terrible - bromea, y sonríe cuando Courfeyrac se queja -, pero no me oirás decir que no.

*

El siguiente jueves hay reunión, pero pasa de largo frente al Musain porque tiene una cita urgente con tratar de re-afirmar los trozos de su ego en algo que pueda pararse en vertical. Se pasa unos días entre medio durmiendo en lugares donde ningún ser vivo debería dormir, es el punto, y el alcohol sólo es colchón soportable una cantidad determinada de tiempo. Además Montparnasse le ha robado sus zapatos dos veces, sólo porque puede.

Enfrentar a sus monstruos, le aconseja Cosette, porque Cosette tiene padres preocupados y un trabajo estable y un prometido que la adora. Aun así le hace caso y asiste a una junta, dos semanas después del fiasco de cita. 

Musichetta mete la botella entre sus manos con expresión complicada, probablemente ha estado hablando demasiado con Joly. Grantaire se levanta sobre el mesón para besarle la mejilla y Musichetta le contesta con una bofetada que _realmente duele_.

\- A mí no me mires - dice Bossuet, al mismo tiempo que tras él otra de las meseras, Matelote, le saca la lengua.

Es posible que se lo mereciera, así que se soba la cara con una sonrisa.

\- He estado actuando como un niño y un rufián - admite, solemne -. Y si te sirve de disculpa, he venido a hacer las paces.

La expresión de Musichetta muta en algo entre alarma y afecto. Bossuet esconde la cabeza entre las manos y murmura, - Es como ver a un tren que _quiere_ descarrilarse.

\- ¿Con Enjolras? - pregunta ella, dándole a Bossuet palmaditas.

Grantaire abre y cierra la boca, y finalmente decide dar un trago de elocuencia antes de hablar.

\- ¿Por qué, exactamente, tendría que hacer las paces con Enjolras?

\- Oh, Dios - Bossuet se hunde más tras el mesón.

A los pocos segundos Grantaire descubre que no fue por simple teatralidad, sino que Enjolras está tras él.

\- Podemos hablar - pregunta, acento plano y furioso, jalándolo hacia el área de "Solo Empleados."

Musichetta le tira un beso antes de que Enjolras cierre la puerta de la bodega con una bota.

\- ¿Estabas tratando de llamar mi atención? - exclama Enjolras, empujándolo hacia la pared por la manga.

Grantaire apenas logra conservar su equilibrio y el del líquido en su botella, y choca con unos sacos de café no muy elegantemente. 

\- ¿Qué? - pregunta, genuinamente confundido, adolorido y alarmado, sobándose el hombro.

Enjolras se detiene a verlo y se comienza a poner rojo. Su expresión se suaviza un poco, aunque no parece culpable. ¿Y por qué iba a sentirse culpable? Probablemente planea echar a Grantaire del grupo. Oh, Dios, la cita fue tan terrible que Enjolras no quiere volver a verlo. Seguro que pueden organizar algo, turnarse a Courfeyrac los fines de semana. Grantaire puede vivir a fotos y Jehan es un buen amigo. Estará bien.

(Oh, Dios.)

\- Tus... bromas, tu sarcasmo, tu cinismo. ¿Eran para llamar mi atención? ¿Es eso todo tu objetivo al estar en las reuniones? - dice Enjolras, finalmente, revolviéndose el cabello, nervioso.

Grantaire frunce el ceño, confundido, y toma cerveza.

\- ... ¿No? - _mayormente no._

\- ¿Entonces por qué dejaste de venir después de que...? - Enjolras gesticula al aire -. Salimos. Juntos.

\- Yo - cuando logra hablar, es, para su extrema humillación, a volumen mínimo -. Necesitaba tiempo, ¿vale?

La indignación de Enjolras se desinfla otro poco. No completamente, pero lo suficiente para perder el aire homicida.

\- Combeferre dice que puedo ser demasiado cruel en ocasiones - admite, suave.

Grantaire dibuja un "oh" con los labios y traga aún más cerveza.

\- No es eso - se encoge un poco en sí mismo -. Nunca me has dicho nada que me hubiese merecido.

Enjolras frunce el ceño. O lo tiene fruncido. Quizá es la moraleja de todas esas madres que dicen que la cara se te va a quedar así.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Entonces qué? - apoya la espalda en los sacos, suspirando resignado a dejar que este tren se le descarrile encima. Bossuet tiene razón. Aunque no está menos enamorado de Enjolras por darse cuenta de lo terrible que es.

\- Dejaste de asistir a las reuniones. Te dije que podíamos ser amigos. Si lo único que querías era... - se sonroja hasta el cuello, Grantaire no está seguro si por humillación o rabia. 

Por primera vez tampoco está seguro porqué se sonroja él: Están hablando de sus sentimientos, lo que no es exactamente su tópico favorito, pero Enjolras implicando que son básicos, superficiales. La única cosa buena que Grantaire tiene dentro son sus sentimientos por sus amigos y su amor por Enjolras. Puede juntar una sorprendente cantidad de orgullo e indignación al respecto.

\- Si realmente piensas que sería capaz de eso - ni siquiera sabía que podía hablarle golpeado a Enjolras. Si algo va a sacar del día, va a ser ese descubrimiento - no tengo la menor idea porqué estás todavía hablando conmigo.

\- Explícame porqué dejaste de venir, entonces. Y no nos hagas pasar a los dos por idiotas: Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero.

Enjolras está tieso como el asta de una bandera. Grantaire suspira sonoramente y gesticula entre ellos con la botella.

\- ¿Lo que está pasando ahora mismo no te da una pista de porqué evité aparecer? - Para su sorpresa Enjolras parpadea y mueve su mano hacia él con vehemencia.

\- ¡ _Sabía_ que estabas actuando raro!

Lo que Grantaire sabe es que su querido líder se volvió loco.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡En el restaurante! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Normalmente callarte es imposible, pero desde que Courfeyrac... - es raro ver a Enjolras dudando con sus palabras. Su expresión es segura, eso sí. Firme - ¿Crees que con eso te ganas mi respeto?

\- ¿ _Quieres_ pelear? ¿Es eso?

\- Quiero que seas honesto conmigo.

\- ¿En serio? - suelta -. Porque cada vez que soy honesto acabas mandándome a la mierda. ¡Perdóname por hacernos a ambos el favor de no tener que sufrir mis opiniones!

Se levanta con los brazos al aire, echándose cerveza encima y no le importa. Enjolras está demente, Enjolras le detesta, nada de esto es nuevo.

\- Si pudieses dejar de victimizarte cinco minutos...

\- He admitido que no me dices nada que no me gane, pero eso no significa que no seas cruel - contesta, ofendido.

\- ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien tan terrible? - lo pregunta al aire sarcástico, con una sorna palpable.

\- El amor es ciego, sordo y estúpido, evidentemente.

\- Lo que sientes no es amor. Es...

\- ¡Sí, Apolo, explícame lo que es el amor, del que claramente sabes tanto!

\- Te he dicho que no me llames Apolo.

\- Mikhael arcángel. Ampelo. Venus. _Apolo, Apolo, Ap..._

Enjolras lo levanta de la camisa para ponerle los labios encima. Grantaire primero se paraliza de sorpresa y luego se relaja, conectado por la boca y a la fuerza con algo más allá de su capacidad de creer o no que está ocurriendo. No se cuestiona si está soñando o si se ha muerto ni nada. Enjolras le está besando como si quisiera callarlo para siempre. Grantaire aprueba de sus métodos. O aprobaría, si pudiese pensar. Sólo se escucha el corazón, siente temblar las manos, deja que Enjolras lo levante hacia él apoyándose en punta de pies y suspirando cuando Enjolras los separa apenas, con la nariz en su mejilla.

\- Te prefiero honesto - murmura.

\- No me quieres honesto - se le escapa en un hilo de voz -. Créeme. Con honestidad no hablamos más de cinco minutos.

\- No sabes eso.

\- Ya me estás contradiciendo - se ríe. Enjolras lo mira irritado. Desde cerca es un poco ridículo, lo que es, en suma, surreal -. Me _detestas_.

Enjolras da un paso atrás y Grantaire trata de agarrarlo por instinto, expresión probablemente patética, y no alcanza a esconderla, tan, tan cerca. Enjolras lo ve y se detiene con algo parecido a la sorpresa, pero más suave. Le quita su cerveza y la pone en una de las repisas, alejándose aún más, deteniendose allí.

\- Se te olvida que yo propuse salir - apunta.

\- Porque Combeferre...

\- Porque quería - lo interrumpe. Todavía tiene color en el rostro, piensa Grantaire. ¿Se estará sonrojando? ¿Será posible? -. Quería una excusa para conocerte mejor.

Grantaire sabe que tiene abierta la boca en una mueca torpe y fea, como si a propósito estuviera exhibiendo lo peor de su aspecto, pero no puede evitarlo.

Enjolras se gira hacia él, expresión irritada, cara roja, ceño arrugado al centro, bello y terrible y esto definitivamente no le está pasando a Grantaire. A otra persona, quizá. No a él.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?

\- ¿Te _gusta_ discutir? - todavía no logra entender.

\- No exactamente - y está sonrojado, se está sonrojando, el rojo en sus mejillas va definitivamente en aumento. Grantaire se sienta en los sacos porque si no se va a desmayar.

\- Perdón. Creo que mi cabeza va a explotar. Fe de erratas. ¿Te _pone_ discutir?

\- ¡Grantaire!

\- Perdón, pero es lo único que tendría sentido. No tenemos absolutamente nada más en común. Tú crees en la democracia y yo creo en estar borracho la mayoría del tiempo. 

\- Dijiste que creías en mí - Enjolras se le acerca con una mirada de estar por prenderle fuego a alguien.

Grantaire realmente espera que sea a él.

\- Quizá no soy honesto todo el tiempo, pero ya sabes que los borrachos y los niños no mienten.

Enjolras pone las manos en sus hombros y sonríe.

\- Quién sea que dijo eso nunca conoció a Gavroche.

Lo besa interrumpiendo su carcajada, jalándolo más cerca. Si esto va a ser un hábito, Grantaire no le va a dar veintiún días para rehabilitarse. No le da ni dos segundos de aire antes de pegarse entero contra él y apretar su labio inferior como un saludo tímido, no exactamente asustado (aterrado, más bien, inclinándose hacia el pánico, porque lo arruinará todo en cualquier momento, es lo único que sabe hacer). Enjolras suspira antes de abrir la boca. Grantaire no se suelta hasta que Enjolras apoya los labios contra su mejilla, y aún entonces mete las manos en su abrigo, atrevido, insolente. Incrédulo.

\- No me provoques sólo por esto. No es... no es el discutir - Enjolras le besa suavemente la quijada. Grantaire bufa.

\- Lo que te deje dormir en paz - Enjolras lo muerde, sacándole un quejido sorprendido.

\- Acordemos estar en desacuerdo, por ahora - está sonriendo. _Está sonriendo._

Houston: Tenemos un problema. Un gran problema hacia el sur. Bueno, un problema quizá no tan grande, pero de considerable tamaño. Se hace notar.

\- No sé si tal cosa será posible - murmura solemnemente, dando un paso atrás para estrechar sus manos y besar sus nudillos antes de que Enjolras se dé cuenta -, pero podemos re-agendar esta discusión.

Enjolras frunce el ceño y sonríe al mismo tiempo, probablemente pensando que Grantaire es extraño e inusual, porque lo es, totalmente lo es.

\- Quiero llevarte a casa - confiesa con impulsividad insolente, como si fuese un secreto -. Eso no es parte del protocolo, ¿verdad? No tan pronto.

Grantaire no se ahoga con su propia lengua, pero es por poco. 

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importan tanto las reglas? - agita la cabeza - ¿Desde cuándo te parece que me importan _a mí_?

La toma un momento darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta. Enjolras frunce el ceño, divertido, como considerando algo y de pronto se echa a reír, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, carcajada a borbotones, tratando de cubrirla con el puño un instante demasiado tarde: Grantaire ya observa como bobo el milagro.

\- Grantaire - dice, ojos arrugados en diversión y aparentando su edad, por una vez -. Creo que tenemos mucho más en común de lo que parece.

A Grantaire, por primera vez en su vida, ni siquiera se le ocurre contradecirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> A veces existo en [tumblr](http://chocolaticida.tumblr.com/).


End file.
